Fighters
Fighters are the first type of air troop to use in the game ''DomiNations''. They are excellent for taking down hordes of enemy units such as are Heavy Infantry and Heavy Cavalry. They're unlocked in the Airstrip in the Industrial Age. General Information is the first level of standard Fighter aircraft available to the player. They're unlocked in the Industrial Age.]] The standard A.I. of a Fighter is that it circles a target, performing 2 powerful strafing runs and suppressing defense buildings (causing them to operate slower). Fighters are good against heavy armored units such as Heavy Cavalry due to having 17 times more bonus damage against them. They are also extremely useful to suppress enemy defense buildings as they operate 66% slower when suppressed and can be easily taken down by your grounds units. However, Fighters can be taken down easily by an Air Defense or a Tower. The order of planes to attack is sorted by the amount of health in descending order, while the unused planes will be at the end of the list. To deploy a Fighter, tap any building or unit in the enemy's base. When they've finished their attack, they take a few seconds to refuel, and when done, go to your unit bar for redeployment. Fighters take up 1 space in the Airstrip. They are trained in 30 minutes. They have a range of 4. Statistics Visuals Biplane.png|Biplane Triplane.png|Triplane Fighter.JPG|Fighter Mk.1 to Mk.3 Fighter-Mk4.jpg|Fighter Mk.4 to Mk.6 Strike Fighter Mk1.jpg|Strike Fighter Strike-Fighter-Mk.-4.jpg|Strike Fighter Mk. 4 Boosts The Aviation Technology at the Library confers the following bonuses: * Chapter 1 : Increases Biplane attack by 10%. * Chapter 2 : Increases Zeppelin health by 10%. * Chapter 3 : Increases Air troop capactiy limit by 1. * Chapter 4 : Increases Biplane health by 10%. * Chapter 5 : Increases all aircraft health by 10% Amelia Earhart at the University confers these bonuses to the Fighters: * Fighter Damage: Increases damage of Fighter aircraft by 3%(10 levels). * Fighter Hitpoints: Increases hitpoints of Fighter aircraft by 5%(5 levels). Attacking Strategies * Planes get hurt mostly because of the idle run (second run, finding nearby target if the original target got destroyed). Try to use the least number of planes needed, to preserve the health of your fleet. * With the Statue of Liberty (20% increase of plane damage), and 4 planes (Triplane Mk. 3) capacity. By sending out 2 planes (4 runs in total) can destroy any mortar (lower than level 6), sending out 3 planes (5 runs and 1 idle) can destroy any tower, sending out 2 planes (4 runs) can destroy a air defense, 3 planes (5 runs and 1 idle) can destroy the cannon and anti tank tower. Let's do the math, you can do 2+1+1, to suppress all and damage half the health of a group of 3 towers, two rounds could destroy them all; you can do 3+1, to destroy one tower while suppress a tower nearby; you can do 2+1+1 to destroy one mortar, while suppress two towers nearby; you can also do 4 at an air defense to destroy it instantly, as it can't be suppressed by planes. etc. Category:Airstrip